An Unlikely Couple
by HazelPrincessofJewels
Summary: A fake relation ship. All to stop a stupid feud between two cabins, and of course it's between the two most unlikely people. Yep. Drew and Leo are dating, for the sake of Camp Half Blood. But they hate each other... Or do they? Friendship, Humor, Drama, and ROMANCE! Sucky summary, I know, but story is better. Rated T because it can be. :D
1. Chapter 1

_**Yes, I know I'm a huge Leyna fan, but that DOESN'T mean that I DON'T think Dreo is cute :) So here you are. This is my first Romance fanfiction, tell me if you like it. Please**_

* * *

**Drew's POV**

I can NOT believe Chiron. I thought as I stormed as quietly as I could back into my Cabin, I can not believe that I had agreed to _dating_ Leo _Valdez. _Err! Why me? Why couldn't it be someone else. I don't care if it was to stop war between our to cabins. It sure as Hades would've beaten _this._

_Flashback_

_"Why do I have to get up so early?" I asked myself as I got out of my bed at _5:30_ in the_ morning_. I trudged to my vanity, rubbing the sleep out of my eye as I looked in the mirror. I frowned at myself. My dark brown hair was curly from rolling around while I was sleeping, and I was still in my PJs _and _no make up. I sighed, and walked over to my closet, picking out some very short black jean shorts, a white see through blouse, and black high heels. I put on the usual amount of make up I always do, and looked in the mirror. I was feeling to lazy to straighten it, so instead, I brushed my beachy curls, and pulled my hair into a complicated bun, allowing my side bangs to hang loose. I sighed and walked out of my cabin and into the Bi House. Chiron better have a good reason to call this meeting so early._

_As I walked into the Big House, I saw Chiron in his office, and sitting in front of him was a very tired _Leo Valdez. _His clothes were covered in oil and grease, and it was in his hair too, making it spike up. He smelled like motor oil. I wrinkle my nose in disgust, and sat as far away from him as I could.  
"Is there a reason you called us here s-s-sooo early?" He said, stretching and failing to stifle a yawn. I rolled my eyes.  
"Yes." Chiron said, his eyes switching from me to him every second.  
"You are both aware of the feud going on between your cabins, I presume?" he continued. We both nodded together.  
"Well, I want to stop it before it becomes an all out war." He said, still looking back and forth at us.  
"How?" I asked. Chiron grinned softly. _Uh oh..._  
"Well, the only way really is... For you two to fake a relation ship." BOOM! And there was the bomb.  
"What?!" We both exclaimed together.  
"I can't go out with her/him! I WON"T!" We said together, once again. We glared at each other, but I felt my face go a little red, and saw his doing the same, but ignored it.  
"You can and you will." Chiron said sternly, "but-"  
"No buts. You will date. And it _will _Be long lasting. So no beak ups," he looked at Leo "And NO cheating." his old eyes turned to me. I sighed in defeat.  
"Fine." I grumbled.  
"Fine." Leo muttered. Chiron smiled happy that we agreed, and something else. Like he knew something we didn't.  
"Good. Now run along and go tell your siblings when they wake up." We nodded and started out the door.  
"And remember!" he called after us, "play nice!'' I rolled my eyes and stomped to my cabin. _Stupid horse.

_Flashback over_

This better work, because I will _not _be doing this for nothing.

**Aphrodite's POV**

"Yes!" I squealed as I received the news from Chiron. I was smiling so wide my face started to hurt. My plan so far was working. Now, for them to fall in love.

_That_ will be the tricky part.

_**Like it Hate it? Makes you want to throw up? or makes you want to grab the popcorn and sit down ready fo the next chapie?  
I NEED ANSWERS PEOPLE!  
Tell me if I should continue, :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

Drew's** POV (one hour later)**

Pretty soon everyone but the bi- sorry, _Piper-_ was up. I put on my act. I skipped over to the bathroom just as Lacey was about to go in. We arrived at the door at the same time. She looked at me in fear, but I just smiled sweetly at her.

"Go on ahead, I can wait." I told her. She widened her eyes in shock, and I hummed a happy tune as I skipped back to my bed and started to make it. By now, everyone in the cabin was staring at me. A second later, they started to squeal and run over.

"Okay, spill it, Drew. Who asked you out?" my sister, Arianna, asked. I smiled at her and sighed dreamily. They squealed again.  
"Is he cute?"

"Do we know him?"

"Was it Percy?" everyone started screaming at the gir who asked that.

"Why would you ask that?!"

"Who'd want to break up Percabeth?"****

"You guys really want to know?" I asked them.

"YES!"

"It was Leo. Leo Valdez" I told them, waiting for them to yell and act grossed out. But they didn't.

"From the Hephaestus Cabin?"

**"**Valdez _is _pretty cute."

"He's adorable!" I smiled.

This may just work out after all.

**Leo's POV**

I walked into my Cabin, and found that almost everyone was up.

"Guys. I'm dating Drew." I said. Everyone mumbled "cool" or "good for you" or something like that. I doubt they were really listening, but I didn't care. I walked out of the cabin and to Bunker 9, thinking about my 'girlfriend'. But before I could get there, the horn sounded for breakfast. I sighed and turned back around. This is going to be a long day.

* * *

The morning went by pretty fast, and soon it was some time in the afternoon. As I walked around camp, I saw Drew walking into her Cabin. She was still in those slutty clothes. I sighed and walked over to the Aphrodite Cabin. I opened the door and found her standing at her vanity fixing her hair and make up. No one else was in the cabin.

"Knock,knock." I said, startling her. She quickly turned around glaring. When she saw it was me, her glare softened the tiniest bit.

"What do you want?" she demanded. I sighed and sat down on a bed.

"We need to do something about your wardrobe." I told her.

**Drew's POV (****_again)_**

My mouth dropped. _Did he seriously just say that?!_

"No!" I told him. He narrowed his eyes.  
"You're my girlfriend now, so you don't need to go around showing off to other guys." he said. I frowned, this cannot be happening.  
"B-but" I stuttered. He got up and walked to my closet.  
"Look, we can do this the easy way," he lit his hand on fire and put it near the clothes, "or the hard way."  
I gasped.  
"You wouldn't." I told him. He raised an eyebrow.  
"Try me." I glared a minute longer, than sighed.  
"Fine." I grudgingly said. He smirked and walked into my closet. I quickly followed.

_And let the torture begin_

_Line break_

I felt so uncomfortable in these new clothes. I was standing in front of the mirror, staring at myself.

I had on a white dressy T-shirt the said **Don't Hate Me 'Cause I'm Beautiful** on it in gold, blue skinny jeans, and roman styles sandals on, and both of my wrists had about a dozen golden bracelets on them. I barely had any make-up on. Just clear lip gloss, blush, black eyeliner and mascara. My long black curly hair was braided to the side, so it fell over my shoulder.

I turned pouting to Leo, who just stared at me.  
"You l-look. Wow" he said, making me blush. I mentally slapped myself. I do not bush over guys. _Especially _guys like_ Valdez._

"Thanks." I muttered. We stood there awkwardly, until Leo spoke up.

"Look, I have to go work on a project. I'll see you later, k?" I nodded, and he exited the cabin. I stared after him, then plopped onto my bed, suddenly very tired. I sighed, closed my eyes, and fell to sleep, where dreams found me.

* * *

_**DONE WITH THAT :D**_

_**Until next time ;)**_


End file.
